1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to utility carts, specifically to such utility carts that are used to transport items placed on the cart platform to a sandy beach location.
2. Background of the Invention
This invention relates generally to utility carts or caddies which are designed to help transport to a beach those items typically required for beach recreation, and more specifically this invention is related to a battery operated, motorized carrying cart.
This invention provides a battery operated, motorized carrying cart and a method for transporting beach items, or the like, which aids not only in the transportation but one which may also be used as a comfort station at the beach and which, in addition, is specially adapted for the transportation of three major beach items, an umbrella, a dry storage box and a cooler. In addition this invention provide a place to store beach items when not in use and it allows easy removal of beach sand before items are stored.